Heroes Lovers
by nacheell
Summary: Four sister who are different yet the same have over come many types of pain. Meet the man that will end up changing there lives. What does fate and the future have for these girls? Will they be able to forget the pain of the past, to find hope in the love that they have come to share or is it nothing more than a night of pleasure in these hero arms? BM/OC, SM/OC, F/OC, MM/OC


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please read and review**

**Chapter 1**

It's been forever since I last saw my sisters. We all use live in Keystone city together, but as soon as they graduated from college they started to spread out everywhere. Nikki went to Central City, for two reasons, A to get out of this town, and B to live in the same city as the sexiest Justice League member. Jackie went to Gotham and Kathy went to Metropolis both started their own business. Jackie a private detective agency and Kathy her own dancing school. Unlike them I stayed behind in Keystone City, I couldn't really leave behind everything our parents left behind. And the house was where she was most comfortable to do her work.

Victoria Smith woke up to the sound at someone banging on the door. She was having the most perfect dream that she would not doubt have to put in her novel tonight. Looking over at her digital clock she went and saw that it was bit after one o clock. She wasn't expecting anyone today. Victoria got out of the throwing on a white tank top and her green shorts that were closest to her, and made her way down stairs.

As she gets and opens the door she was welcome by the three girls that she misses the most.

"Vikki!" they all said at once.

"It's about time you went and got up you're going to sleep your birthday away," Jackie said. Looking at her sisters you can tell that they are related.

Jaclyn at being the second oldest, had raven black hair like her own but had their mothers deep blue eyes. Her hair natural long straight was a bit wavy and pulled to the side.

Kathryn the third oldest, a few minutes younger than Jaclyn sporting the same blue eyes and the same raven black but what was natural wavy is now straight and now flowing down her back.

Niccole is the youngest and doesn't let us forget that, her short but long curly black hair was straightened in a half up and half down up do, showing off her highlights of red in her head. Unlike Jackie and Kathy, Niccole eyes were the same as hers green.

She notices that they are holding hangers and a sheet that was coving the clothes.

"Birthday? My birthday isn't for a couple of days," she said.

"No its today," Nikki said. "Happy birthday," she said as she made her way in the house. Follow by the other two.

"You really need to get out more often," Kathy said.

"Luckily, you have us," Jackie said. "We have a surprise for you."

"Seeing how your hair is done I guess jeans and a t-shirt isn't a part of the dress code," she said.

* * *

Victoria couldn't believe that they made her come to this party. She knew that she didn't get out much but it wasn't as bad as they think. The last time that she actually had a date was a when she need some research for her.

"What do you think?" Nikki said.

"How did you guys get us in again?" Victoria said.

"My boss, owe me a favor and I just heard that he had gotten some tickets for this event," Nikki said.

"So you blackmailed him," Vikki said.

"No more like reminded him of his mistakes that he made," Nikki said.

"Come enough of talking," Jackie said.

"Let's enjoy ourselves this night and we won't have to think about anything but tonight," Kathy stated.

* * *

He notices her the moment that she walked in. Her hair was wavy and pulled to the side, her blue eyes stood out from its complexion. But her black around the neck strap dress clung closely to her figure as it flares out at her waist. She was with a group of women that look closely related to her.

Bruce didn't think that this was a good idea being away from Gotham for so long. But Bruce had to show his face once and a while. Alfred thought that this event was a perfect choice. Bruce will have to thank the man when he gets home.

She walks away from her group. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Excuse me," he said. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Well hello," she said.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to"

* * *

"_Oh My Gosh, guys you never have guess who came up and ask me for a dance?" Jackie thought as a voice came into her head._

"_We can see," Vikki said._

"_Freaking Bruce Wayne, Jackie hand him over you know I already called dibs," Nikki said. _

"_That's only for the Flash remember," she thought as she shook her head sighing._

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment," she said.

"Must be very interesting"

"Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking of all the possibilities that made you want to ask me for a dance. So why did you ask?"

"Maybe I find you very attractive and wanted to have you for myself," he said.

"Well if your goal was to flatter me then it's working," she said.

"Well then let me ask my own question," Bruce leans into her ear. "What if I wanted to get to know you better in a quitter setting will you be willing to come with me?"

"Yes," she said as the music stop and he leads her off the dance floor.

* * *

"It seems that Jackie won't be coming home tonight," Kathy said.

"It's so not far," Nikki complains, and then someone tap on Kathryn shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said. "You're Kathryn Smith?"

"Yes"

"I'm Clark Kent, for the Daily Planet. I spoke to you before about an interview," he said. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"The famous Clark Kent," she said. "Now how did you find me here? I was sure to not tell anyone that I was coming."

"It was purely coincidence," he said.

"Well as you see that I am here with my sisters," she said, "but since you ask so nicely let's go somewhere quite."

Both Clark and Kathryn left Niccole and Victoria by themselves.

"This is so not far," Nikki said.

"You know you welcome to explore one you own," Victoria said. "I don't need a babysitter I'll just hang out by the bar."

Without even a word of good bye she quickly left and started talking to people in the crowd. Victoria shook her head as she walks towards the bar. Surprise to see that she wasn't the only one that was hanging out here, he hadn't seem to notice her but it would be rude to not say anything to him, wouldn't it?

"_JUST SAY SOMETHING!" three different voices yelled in her head. _

Victoria walks over to the man seeing that the man very good looking, for a man who not even bothering socialize with the crowd of people. He was tall African American. He skin wasn't too dark nor was it too light. To top it all off he had the deepest of brown eyes. Then she notices that he turn towards her.

"Oh god he notice me staring," she thought before she went and put on a smile. "You seem a bit lonely all by yourself do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," he said.

"Victoria Smith," she said as she held out her hand.

"John Jones," he took her hand.

* * *

She was the life of the party. Raven black hair that was once curly now in a half up do. She looks good in any style she puts her hair in but he want to feel those dark curls in his hand. Her red dress bikini strap dress clung to her figure as the slit stop at her upper thigh. It just made him want to approach her but he couldn't. He couldn't just be another one of the male that are crowding around here now. He would have to make a grand entrance and set himself away from the crowd.

She walks away from the crowd surprisingly in his direction. As he was just about to approach her she seems to trip on the edge of her dress and fall right into his arms she looks up and see him. A surprise blush forms on her face.

* * *

"Wally, what are you doing here?" she asks. "I swear you were just walking into your apartment dead tired when I left for Keystone City."

"I was invited from my friend and left for an earlier flight the next day and you?"

"I got the invites from my boss and used them as a surprise for my sister birthday," she said.

"Well congratulate her when you get a chance to," he said. "But now how about a dance?"

"I would love to," she said as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

It's been a while since; John had a conversation with anyone other than the members of the league. Surprisingly, he was enjoying his time with Victoria. It was a shock to him that a woman as beautiful as she was wasn't enjoying the party like many others, nor did she tried convince him to go and have a dance. It was like that she wasn't interested in dancing. He thought that it was one of the things that humans like to do most in gatherings such as these.

"Something on your mind?" she asks.

"Just wondering why you're not dancing?"

"Well, I'm not that good of a dancer, and I'm enjoying myself talking to you," she said. "But it is a bit loud in here lets go for a walk if you don't mind."

"Sure," they started to walk outside not paying any attention to where they were going but soon they were far away from it that they could barely hear the music.

"This is nice," she said. "Nothing beats having silence around don't you think?"

"Silence is one thing that we do miss out"

"Exactly, if you're always around noise then you won't know of the thing that goes on around you," she pointed to the sky. "Or how beautiful the night sky is at night," Victoria was looking at the sky but John couldn't take his eyes off of her he was entrance with her. "Back home, I have the telescope set up just to look at the stars at nights like this, I would rather spend my birthday looking at them."

"Birthday?"

"Yes, todays my birthday so my sister thought I should get out of the house and have some fun," she smile. "It was a nice thought I was able to meet you and have a conversation with someone other than the people I work with."

"Well you're not alone some acquaintances of mind thought it would be best if I got out more," he said.

"Other than at the police station," she asks.

"You can say that I work with them in a few ways that help"

"People that can't be name, I understand it would be bad for both side if they were," she said then look back at the stars.

"How about I help you with your wish?"

"My wish?"

"I can drive you to your house and we can see this telescope of yours, that gives you a great view of the stars," he said.

"You sure?" she looks at him. "I sometimes get too distracted when I go star watching," she said.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I'm able to watch along with you," a smile started to form on her face.

"After you then"

* * *

When they arrived at the house, John didn't think that she would pull up into a small looking house. She seemed to not notice his reaction or didn't she didn't care. She eases out of the car going around the house to the back with John close behind her. That's when he saw the telescope not far away from the patio. She walkover and started to point the telescope in a direction.

"This happens to be my favorite star," she said as she waves John over he looks inside and saw a very small star. "It's not the brightest of stars but it always there you know. It never tries to outdo the others sometimes reminds me of me if I saw myself."

John back away from the telescope and look at her once again as she stare at the sky.

"I think that it's best that we don't stand out," he said. "Even the brightest stars aren't the strongest." Victoria started to blush and change the topic.

"Do you want to see something cool," she turned the telescope a little then look inside. "You can see three blue lights," he looks through the telescope. "It took me a while to figure out what it was. At first I thought that it was a statalight but then I found out that it was the Justice League watch tower." John turned his head once more and the both of their heads were close to one another. They were just a breathe away from each other. Neither one of them breaking the eye contact that* they had, Victoria leaned into him and slightly kisses his lips. It wasn't long just a simple peak. "Sorry," she stood up and was about to move the telescope when John grabs her hands. She looks at him. John puts his hand on her cheek letting his thumb trace over her lips before leaning in towards her and kisses her again this time a deep kiss. She was shock but soon she was kissing him back. Her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist. She never been kiss like this before and didn't want it to end but John was the one to break contact. They both look at each other trying to catch each other breathe. "It's a little cold do you want to come inside."

John nodded not trusting his words and let her lead him inside the house. Once inside he lifts up her chin towards him and kisses her gently. Victoria wraps her arms around him once again. Wanting to be closer to him he presses her body into his.

"Taken," she said.

"What?"

"Upstairs…" she smiles at him. "Take me upstairs," John easily lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Not caring which room she was in she was carried into a room. As soon as they were inside he had her back against the wall. With one hand John held one to her waist to keep her in place and with the other slowly ease up her thigh raising her dress higher and higher until he was at the waist.

"Are you sure, Victoria?" he asks. Victoria shivers when he said her name; it was just something about this man that made her body crave more of him.

"Yes," she was barely able to whisper it out before claiming his lips again. It was all the approvable that he needed. John took the rest of her dress off and was happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He lifts her up and laid her one the bed, looking at the feast that is laid out before him.

Victoria tried to cover herself as much as she could but John put a stop to it, holding her arms away from her body.

"Let me look my filled," he said. He got out of the bed never taking his eyes off of her; one by one he went and took off every piece of article clothing that he was wearing until he was just as naked as her.

Victoria licks her lips at the sight of his strong membrane leaning again his stomach. What would it be like to have her mouth around that hot rod? She wouldn't have the chance for John had other plans for her. He crawls up her body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. When he got to her lips he gave her a gentle kiss.

John wasn't about to allow her to have the pleasure of having to deepen the kiss; for he dip his head and went to her breast giving her little nub a kiss before biting it with a gentle pull. Victoria arch into him to have a deeper contact. His hands travel down her stomach to his hips where thong was located. The sound of fabric ripping didn't faze her but she let out a gasps when two of his digits enter her tight fold.

"John," she wrap an arm around his neck, digging her nails into his shoulder. He in response added another finger as he gave the same treatment to the other breast as he did the other.

Victoria was so close to the edge, she was so close to the release it would only take just a few more strokes. But as soon as she was on the edge she was off it. John removed his fingers; a whimper sound came out of Victoria at the loss of the fullness.

"Forgive me, Victoria," he said. "For I think I can't hold out much longer," John spread her legs wide enough. She could feel his head just barely brushing her entrance. John grabs the back of her neck and forces her into a deep kiss at the same time as plunging her all the way through in one stroke.

For a moment, John thought that her eyes were glowing red but when she blink her eyes it was gone, he past it off as his own reflection then he started to move there night had just begun.

* * *

Bruce and Jaclyn walk outside to the patio. A waiter came by and Bruce grabs two glass of wine.

"Thank you," she said as he hands her the glass. "This is a better setting than the one inside."

"It is as well as it gives us the chance and room to get to know each other," he said.

"Then how about we play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yes, eleven questions to get to know each other? It's like twenty-one just a little bit shorter"

"Seems easy enough?"

"Yep, you can go first," she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Okay then, what do you do for a living Ms. Smith?"

"Please just call me Jackie," she said. "And I owe my own detective agency in Gotham."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiles. "Though my sisters thought that I should have been a lawyer or working with the police because I have a great six sense when it comes to liars. I believe that everyone has secret that they wish to protect it wouldn't be right to expose them, and I have a trouble with following the rules," she smile. "My turn, are you really a notorious playboy like everyone say you are or are you sensitive but strong under that tough exterior."

"You go me," trying to play it out. "Why not leave the of helping others to the police?"

"Sometimes the police can't help everybody. My focus is on the little people," she said.

"Do you always come to parties like these?"

"When I can"

"So the man behind the mask is a business person," she said.

"And you come to these parties often?" he asked

"No, tonight was special," she look back at the hall where the party was at. "It's my sister birthday and we had to get her outside the house so here we are. Is there anyone one special in your life?"

"At the moment no but I do have my eye on someone," Jackie started to blush a little. "And do you?"

"I don't know I wonder if there will be someone special to me in the future." Bruce flinch a little and Jackie cover her mouth to giggle. "So what's your ideal girl," she tried to hold the smile that was forming but Bruce notice.

"Someone strong, someone that doesn't have to depend on me but I can protect as well as someone who I can trust my secrets with," Jackie notice that as Bruce spoke these words her was lost in them. Recovering from wherever he came from. "And what would be your dream date?"

"Just a home cook meal, enjoying one another company is the best thing I can ask for," she said.

"Not a going to a restaurant?"

"Going to a restaurant is nice and all but you can't really enjoy one another company without knowing more about each other and I think that it's best to do that when you're alone."

The wind started to blow and Jackie hair went and got in her face. Bruce steps closer to her tucking her hair behind her head. They couldn't look away from each other.

"Will you kiss me?" Bruce didn't give her and answer just went kiss her; pulling her close having her body form into his as if she was a perfect fit.

"Would you like leave with me?" Bruce didn't know what she was going to say she just stared at him for a moment before a slow smile form on her face.

"Love too," he took her hand as the both of them left the party.

* * *

When they enter his hotel room they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Step by step Jackie removes each article of clothing that he has one until she felt a tough around her neck the next moment her dress became nothing but a pool at her feet. Jackie step out of the circle of her clothing, backing up into the bed. Bruce was about to walk over to her to kiss her once more but she held her foot up to his chest.

"Heels," he smiles as her before getting on his knees and slowly taking off her shoe. When he took off the second one he went and kisses the bottom of her foot. He was about to get up again but Jackie stop him again. "Your pants have to…" Bruce stood up settling between her legs and bending down so he could kiss her not letting her finish her sentence.

Never breaking the contact that they had Jackie reach between them and unbuckle his belt and undid his zipper. Bruce was about to stop her when she firmly grasp his length in her hand. He sucks in a breath. Slowly she move her hand up and down his length, as it grows stronger and stronger in her palm.

"Jaclyn, I won't last long it you do that?" he said

"Then hurry up and come inside me," she whispers into his ears, directing his rod to the center of her heat.

"Damn," Bruce kick of the rest of his clothing not even giving himself the time to prepare her but all at once thrust in her in one smooth move.

Jaclyn arch into him as she looks away. For a brief second Bruce thought that her eye glow but they quickly disappear and she quickly started to move under him making him forget everything about her eyes. He was going to enjoy his night.

* * *

The sound of the party was in a distance. Kathryn and Clark were in a room. It looks as if it was a study that leads to a different room. She sat in the seat across from Clark as she was holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"It's a beautiful room did you rent this out knowing that I would be here?"

"Actually, I'm close friends with the owner and he was happy to let me borrow a room for a night seeing that I would be leaving in the morning," he said.

"Lucky you," she said as she took as a sip of her wine.

"How about we get started?" he looks at her before putting a tape recorder down on the coffee table. "So what made you want to open your own dance studio?"

"I wanted to give something that people already have, the ability to move their bodies. Although most don't believe that they have no talent for dancing everyone does have the ability to do it. I just give them that little push that shows them that they can."

"So what type of dances do you teach?"

"There are many genres for dancing and I don't limit my studio to pacific types," she said. "Many of my student love to come on Friday, when I teach them a dance of their choice. Many of the students have me learning dances from famous music so I keep them on their toes as well as they do me."

"Will there be any performances in the future?"

"That will all depend on how the students feel. I'm here to encourage them not force them to do what they don't want to do. Even if that means never having a performance, but I do get those who come in who want to learn a dance for a talent contest or wedding performance."

"How many hours do you believe that a student should practice?"

"I tell my students that outside of the studio they should only practice for an hour. I wouldn't want to stress their muscle with over practicing," she said.

"Does your school cost more than an average studio?"

"Well you'll have to check with the other dance studio to know that I only know about mine. I don't really think of us of having a competition I see each dance school there to help the student further there creative side through dancing."

"Well that it," he said while turning the tape recorder.

"Wow that was fast. I thought you would have hounded me with question like most reporter," she said.

"No, I can tell that you are serious about your student and about dancing," he said. "Don't worry I promise to make this the best story I've written so far."

"Well that's great," she said. "You know Clark if you got rid of those glasses I bet you'll have women lining up just a date with you," Kathryn went and sat next to him.

"They're mostly for reading and…" Kathryn took the glass off of him and tosses them aside.

"See so much better," she said as she climbs up on his lap.

"Miss Smith, I…" she press a finger to his mouth.

"Shh, call me Kathryn," she said as press a hard kiss on his lips. She slowly unbuttons his shirts then goes and traces the outline of his abs. Kathryn nibbles on his lips then traces his lips with her tongue. Clark finally allows her entrance to his mouth. He soon took control over the kiss angling her head in the right direction for perfect penetration. That's when he notices that his cock sprang free. Kathryn got up and thrust herself down all the way to the hilt. Clark tilted his head back missing her blue eyes glowing as nibbles on his chin.

"God, Kat you didn't want to talk first," he asks.

"You done that already and be happy that I held back this long because if it wasn't for everyone down the hall I would have attack you then and there," she said as she nibbles on his ears.

Clark lift her dress off of her leaving her bare skin as he lean down to suck on her breast, his hand one her waist as he guide her up and down his cock.

Kathryn couldn't get enough of him and didn't think that a whole night with him would satisfy her.

* * *

Nikki was shock to find out that Wally was a surprisingly a good dancer. They dance for a good while but then even she notice that she was getting a bit tired as the both of them walk away from the dance for only to find themselves in the hallways of the mansion.

"Wow we really are lost?" he said.

"Well we could always head back to the way we came," she was about to turn around and start walking when Wally grabs her hand and pulls her to him without getting a chance to figure out what is going on, he kiss her deep using to his advantage that she open her mouth to gasps.

He knew that this was wrong but he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want his time with her to bed cut short. Wally broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen that way I guess all my feeling for you kind of exploded when I saw you leaving," he said.

"Wally…"

"Nikki, at least let me say it," he said. "I know where neighbors but ever since you move in I develop feelings for you." Just as he thought that she would hit or even yell at him. Niccole went and wraps her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad that were on the same page then," they continue to kiss pressing their bodies together. Wally backs her up into the nearest wall, where they continue to make out.

"_I call the house!" Nikki screams in her head. _

"_Bruce has a place," Jackie said._

"_Clark got a room here," Kathy said. They didn't hear anything from Victoria._

"_Vikki?"_

"_Sorry," she said. "It's… taken"_

"Nikki, you're going to have to tell me to stop," Wally said as he leans his forehead on her. "I don't want us to rush in anything."

"Wally, if you dare stop now I think that I might just kill you," she said as Wally laughs a little bit.

"Well I can't have that now can I"

"Room?"

"This way," he went and leads her to a few doors down until her got her into the room. Just as she was through and he closes the door he pushes her back on the door and then lifts her up just enough where she could wrap her legs around him.

He slips his hands over her shoulder letting her straps fall just enough for her breast to be expose. He kisses her shoulder then to her collar bone then finally as soft tender touch on her hard nub. But he didn't stop there, his hand made their way to her waist.

"No underwear?" he smile and held her close to him as he went free himself from his clothing. When he out of lower articles of clothing he went and lean her more into the wall as he slowly inch by inch move into her tight folds. Once fully settle he went and let her adjust to his size he look at her and for a moment her eyes glowed before turning back to normal. Then she started to move again him and she wasn't going to let him go easy on her. Yeah, it was going to be a long night.

**AN: HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT AGAIN THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ALL TYPES ARE WELCOME. ^_^**


End file.
